Hαρρу єνєя αfтєя
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Si Mal es feliz, yo soy feliz. Si el pueblo es feliz, yo también lo soy… y lo que todos necesitan es que yo, el hijo del Rey Bestia y la Reina Bella, me mantenga al lado de Mal, la poderosa hija de Maléfica."::...::¡Reto de KanyHearts!::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Descendants me pertenece & todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Como los retos para este fandom ya se habían tardado (?), paso a dejar uno especial uwo, ¡con las condiciones específicas puestas por la maravillosa _KanyHearts_ más abajo!**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Medio ubicado en la primera película, algo de drama e intento de IC (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **H appy ever after...?**_

* * *

 **L** a felicidad lo es todo para mí, ¿no se supone que todos los reyes, futuros o actuales, deberían pensar así? Y no, no lo digo en un sentido egoísta; cada gobernante tiene que anteponer su felicidad ante la de todos pero, aún así, pretender que eso no le afecta o que, en su defecto, su vida es increíblemente perfecta. Mi padre me enseñó algunas cosas, aprendí otras por el camino y, cuando creí saber lo suficiente, Mal apareció en mi vida, desgarrando todo el cuento que Audrey yo teníamos planeado en aquel entonces (por más de que no fuese «verdadero amor», esa magia puede ser efímera o eterna… y entre nosotros nunca hubo más que un acuerdo calculado de manera meticulosa en habitaciones privadas).

Suspiro y acomodo mi corbata. Quisiera tomarme el tiempo para juguetear un poco con ella y distraerme, pero pronto Blancanieves vendrá a verme y no puedo lucir mal ante ella (ni nadie), típicas cosas de la realeza a la que ya estoy más que acostumbrado.

—Sólo debes seguir adelante —me digo, buscando motivarme y, a cambio, mi cerebro me traiciona y me hace recordar de inmediato a mi novia—, puedes hacer esto.

Siendo honesto, al poco tiempo que empecé a salir-salir con Mal me di cuenta de cómo funcionaba el término de «amistad» en La isla de los perdidos. En un principio no me quejé, sólo me pareció curioso que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo con cualquiera más que con su novio —cuando con Audrey pasaba exactamente al revés— y, con el pasar de nuestra relación traté de entenderla… y no resultó.

 _«¿Sabes qué, Ben? Si no te gusta, ve con tus demás amiguitos de Auradon. Podemos terminar y ya, yo seguiré con mis amigos de La isla.»_

Pensé que Mal estaría sensible o algo voluble por alguna razón; no obstante, todo siempre resultaba así cuando le preguntaba por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con Jay en particular. Cualquiera habría sospechado que estaría más apegada a su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto… _pero no_ , toda la atención que debía recibir yo de parte de iba exclusivamente para aquel hijo de villano.

 _Aunque eso está bien para mí._

Si Mal es feliz, yo soy feliz. Si el pueblo es feliz, yo también lo soy… y lo que todos necesitan es que yo, el hijo del Rey Bestia y la Reina Bella, me mantenga al lado de Mal, la poderosa hija de Maléfica.

 _¿Quién soy yo para negarme?_ Sin mi pueblo no sería nada, ¿cierto? Debo retribuirles esa confianza, cueste lo que cueste.

Trato de no soltar ninguna risa nerviosa.

—Benny, ¿ya estás listo para el show?

Blancanieves se asoma al camerino, luciendo tan impecable como de costumbre.

—Estaba esperando su señal —miento aunque, más pendiente de mí, ella mira alrededor, como buscando algo escondido.

— ¿Tu novia no estaría también en la entrevista de hoy? —pregunta, ligeramente asombrada cuando sus ojos vuelven a chocar con los míos.

Es cuando fuerzo mi sonrisa.

—Ella… tenía otras cosas que hacer, otros deberes importantes —le digo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible… y creo que fallo; Blancanieves curva sus rojizos labios y alza una de sus perfectas cejas ébano.

—No estás siendo sincero, Benny —replica de forma tan maternal que, por un momento, me cuestiono por qué decidió no tener hijos—, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos recientemente?

Paso una mano por mi cabello, conteniendo un suspiro.

En verdad hay mucho más que lo que esa mujer —y cualquiera de estatus de Auradon— se puede llegar a imaginar.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Mientras no sea sobre mi edad o peso, creo que puedo contestarte algo más antes de salir a cámara —comenta, simpática.

Y suspiro.

Además de las responsabilidades como príncipe, tengo más cosas en la cabeza, como el hecho de que mi novia tiene otro novio a escondidas.

— ¿Cómo haces para ser siempre perfecto en todo, aún cuando todo se pone en tu contra? —termino por formular, queriendo sonar lo más general (aunque sincero) para no generar ninguna sospecha más allá de la del típico drama adolescente por inseguridad.

Después de escucharme, ella revuelve un poco mi cabello, brindándome una de sus características y envidiables sonrisas.

—No dejas que los demás vean tus debilidades —responde con voz calma antes de recuperar su postura erguida. No pareció pensarlo tanto, quizás alguien cercano a ella pasó por algo similar, aunque nadie quiere entrar en detalles en estos momentos—, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Benny?

Alzo hombros ante su curiosidad.

—Creo que me quiero preparar para el futuro, en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

No sé si Blancanieves me cree o sólo me sigue el juego porque se da una idea de lo que puedo estar pasando, pero palmea mi espalda y me alienta a salir de la habitación.

—No se podría esperar menos del futuro rey de Auradon —exclama con cierto orgullo y, otra vez, miento con mi sonrisa cuando le devuelvo la mirada.

Debo llenar las expectativas de todos.

Su felicidad es mi felicidad.

* * *

— **E** stuviste ocupado, Ben.

Escucho a Mal señalar eso y me giro a verla; está a unos metros míos y come tranquilamente una manzana mientras cree que no he visto que con su mano libre desliza su libro de hechizos sobre el banco en el que se sienta.

—Tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas aburridas —le comento, sonando torpe sin proponérmelo… sólo porque Mal tiene ese efecto en mí: me pone alegre, nervioso y, por sobre todas las cosas, me deja vulnerable cada vez que la miro—, no te hubiera gustado.

—Evie estuvo ocupada todo el día por un lapso creativo y Jay y Carlos tuvieron práctica también —suelta, entre caprichosa y burlona—, ¿crees que pasar una tarde contigo habría sido peor que fingir repasar estas viejas lecciones?

— ¿Quizá?

Río un poco y ella tira los restos de su fruto sin mucho cuidado, luego se pone de pie y me mira, pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

—Te extrañé —suelta cuando juega con mi cabello, acercándose el mínimo suficiente para depositar un pequeño en mis labios después de que rodeo su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí—, y no es algo que pase muy seguido.

Quiero creer que dice la verdad, soy indefenso ante ella y su hipnótica mirada… pero llego a reconocer algunas marcas rojizas sobre su cuello en cuanto estoy a punto de contestarle.

Sin anestesia alguna, el hechizo se rompe.

— ¿S-Segura de que no pasa muy seguido? —Balbuceo, queriendo apartar la vista de su pálida tez—. He escuchado por ahí que no dejas de hablar de nosotros cuando estamos separados…

 _Ha…_ Ojalá fuera así, no debería preocuparme de más.

—Claro, no tengo más en mi cabeza, aparte de los tontos exámenes y de la semana que viene —es su respuesta, obvia al rodar los ojos.

— ¿Segura?

No reacciono ante el tono de mi voz hasta que veo cierta alarma presentarse en los ojos de Mal a la vez que su delgado cuerpo se tensa. Sin embargo, ese posible pánico no dura nada; todo se vuelca en recelo.

— ¿Debería haber algo más, Ben? —inquiere casi arrastrando las palabras, poniéndome a prueba con esa peligrosa media sonrisa que esboza tan pronto como se acerca de nuevo.

Sin remedio, vuelvo a sentirme débil.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Y la beso, ignorando el sabor amargo que me queda impregnado en el acto.

Todo lo demás puede esperar un poco más.

* * *

 **R** ecordé que no le avisé a Mal sobre una visita que nos hará Rapunzel la semana próxima, esa fue la excusa que tuve horas después de nuestro pequeño encuentro al aire libre para ir a buscarla a su recámara y, la razón por la que estoy sentado la biblioteca es porque sólo me encontré con Evie bordando unos detalles en su último vestido y con la mentira perfecta de «está estudiando para las pruebas finales, sabes el trato que tenemos aún por ser de La isla y toda la presión que tiene ella por ser tu novia.»

Trato de concentrarme en las hojas frente a mí, debo perfeccionar un poco más mi alemán… y una vez más me encuentro divagando sobre qué estará haciendo Jay con mi novia, si la estará tocando como a ella le gusta o sólo sigo malentendiendo la situación.

La situación se siente agobiante y lo único que puedo hacer es desquitarme con el botón de la pluma azul en mi mano derecha.

Amo a Mal —tanto o más de lo que amo a mi pueblo—, ella sólo es… curiosa, lo cual es comprensible dado que toda su vida ha vivido en La isla de los perdidos y, ahora, debe acostumbrarse a ser la novia del futuro rey de Auradon; las chicas la envidian o la adoran, también debe ser agotador ese peso que compartimos sobre nuestros hombros, ¿cierto? Y no, _no me estoy quejando_ , sólo me gustaría tener a alguien con quien poder hablar sobre _esto_ , como ella tiene a Jay.

—Uh… Quizá deba ir a platicar vagamente con Lumière, él podría darme algún consejo útil.

Ante tal revelación dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa y, tras avisarle a la bibliotecaria que regresaré pronto, decido dirigirme a la salida. Lo último que hubiera esperado era encontrarme con el hijo de Jafar entrando al mismo tiempo, rodeando los hombros de mi novia con uno de sus brazos.

A ninguno de los tres nos es indiferente esta casualidad, la única diferencia es que reaccionamos diferentes.

—Ben, ¿qué hay? —saluda él primero y con su usual tono burlón, extendiéndome la mano libre para un apretón que correspondo con formalidad innata.

—Chicos, no esperaba verlos por aquí —hablo antes de que Mal deje de esquivarme la mirada… y de pronto tengo claro lo que debo hacer a continuación—, es una pena que deba ir a buscar al Hada madrina.

— ¿Olvidaste tus deberes, amigo? —Bromea el moreno, sin distanciarse ni un milímetro de Mal; todo lo contrario, la estrecha más contra su pecho antes de que pueda mentir y decir que Jane necesitaba planificar algo—. La cuidaré por ti, no te preocupes.

No lo dudo, ya lo ha estado haciendo apenas me doy la vuelta.

Sólo agradezco que ellos también tengan cuidado de no ser descubiertos por alguien más.

—Cuento contigo entonces —suelto, condescendiente.

Beso a Mal en la coronilla, palmeo el hombro visible de Jay y sigo avanzando hasta perderme por el desierto pasillo.

A esta hora, aparte de mí y la bibliotecaria, no había nadie más.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír de lado.

Nadie quiere escándalos, ¿verdad?

* * *

— **D** éjame seguirte bien, Ben… ¿Lo que quieres es una poción que te revele _algo_ sobre tu futuro?

Asiento.

Puede que esta mujer sea bastante torpe, pero su poder no se discute. Además, sólo me basta con una señal fiable que me confirme que voy por buen camino con las elecciones hechas en estos últimos meses.

—Me sería muy útil, Hada madrina —respondo, tratando de trasmitirle esa seguridad con un confiado asentimiento—, aunque lamento molestarla con ello, en especial cuando es tan tarde…

—La hora no me preocupa —corrige al instante, todavía dubitativa—, tú eres quien me preocupa.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Te has estado alimentando bien, cariño?

Apenas suelta eso, reprimo un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Por supuesto —le sonrío y, por un breve instante cuando me ve por encima del hombro, ella parece calmarse—, no tiene de qué por qué molestarse con eso.

—No es molestia —insiste, revolviendo los papeles sobre el escritorio—. No muchos estudiantes suelen venir a mí con una petición así, salvo Audrey, Chad… y otros casos aislados.

Cierta parte de mí quiere saber de qué habla pero, la otra parte sensata de mí impide aclarar si con lo último se refiere a Mal, alguno de sus amigos o a algún estudiante que, tal como yo, prefiera el anonimato. Con Audrey no me sorprendo, ella sí tuvo un desplante bastante público del que se debe reponer y, en cuanto a Chad, sé que él pagaría por mi cabeza en bandeja de plata si eso no fuera tan políticamente incorrecto, «arriesgado» o «del estilo de La isla».

—Entiendo.

Es preferible cerrar la conversación con ese broche.

—Aunque, en tu lugar, pequeño, yo iría a hablar con la persona con la que tienes un problema —comenta casi al aire, como si no hubiera entendido mi punto anterior.

—Nunca dije que tuviera un problema con alguien —trato de reponer, aunque es bastante notorio que el Hada madrina ve a través de mí—. Si es mucho pedir, aún puedo ir con Lumière y…

—Ben, trataba de ayudarte un poco —dice, suave y amorosa—, nunca dije que no haría esa poción para ti; se nota que debes tener ayuda mágica para obtener tu propio final feliz, acepta el consejo.

Trato de no jugar con la manga de mi blazer, no noté cuándo se le pedí algo así o cómo lo hice siquiera.

¿Se supone que debo agradecerle esa atención? ¿O sólo siente pena porque soy el heredero de este reino?

Últimamente, creo que todos esconden cosas… y es una sensación bastante desagradable que jamás creí experimentar, no estando aquí.

—Ya veo —me voy por lo más fácil al final, bajando la mirada.

Distingo que el Hada madrina dice algo más porque mueve los labios, no porque la esté escuchando.

Lo único que quería era ser feliz, y sigo confiando en que puedo esperar hasta mi final para serlo mientras no tenga apuro alguno por forzarlo; un «felices para siempre» es bastante irreal cuando tu otra mitad resulta ser una villana, es lo que ningún libro ha descrito como advertencia para cualquier otro ingenuo que todavía crea en eso del «verdadero amor» y todos sus derivados, pero me esforzaré en hacerlo parecer mágico para todo aquel que todavía tenga esperanzas depositadas en su futuro líder.

— ¿Ben? ¿Entendiste todas las precauciones y sus contraefectos…?

Inclusive si somos cuatro, viviremos felices, lo puedo asegurar.

* * *

 _ **C** ondiciones:_

 _»Pairing: JayxMalxBen._  
 _»Género: Romance/A escoger._  
 _»Rated: T._  
 _»Extensión: +1000 palabras._  
 _»Trama: ¡Felices los 4! Básicamente, Jay quiere a Mal y Ben lo sabe, salen a escondidas y hacen otras cosas a sus espaldas. Ben no sabe si lo soporta porque la ama o por evitar la humillación pública, pero mientras siga siendo "secreto" él puede vivir feliz.  
»Extra 1: Tiene que estar narrado por el principito.  
»Extra 2: Ben tiene que pedirle consejo a al menos dos personajes clásicos de Disney._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien aparte de Kany leen esto~!**_ **Salvo por un detalle o dos, creo que quedé bastante conforme con el resultado uvu no sólo porque salió moderadamente rápido para ser del doble habitual o ser un POV o.ó —entre otras cosas(?— que involucraba también a Jay 7w7r, _¿pero dónde estaría la gracia si no se complicara un poco~?_ Kan-Kan, sigo creyendo que fue muy buen reto, estaré esperando ver la respuesta uwor y que también te haya gustado un poco éste resultado al final u/v/u7.**

 **A cualquiera que esté pasando por aquí (?) también espero que le entretuviese lo suficiente y que le encontrara algo de sentido x'D.**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
